This project examines the interaction of 2450 MHz microwaves with guinea pigs exposed in vivo to whole body radiation. Animals were exposed for four days, six hours per day to either 5, or 30 mW/sq. cm of microwave radiation. On day five the animals were sacrificed and certain tissue and plasma enzymes were monitored. In these experiments the temperature and humidity of the environmental chambers were carefully monitored in order to eliminate any effects not intrinsically caused by microwave radiation. No data is currently available on the effects of microwave exposure. However during this time, the methodology for the exposure of guinea pigs to microwave radiation has been developed.